falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nelson
(Nelson) (high ground) (barracks) (barracks) (house01-05) }} Nelson is settlement in the Mojave Wasteland. Recently, the town was occupied by Caesar's Legion following the Battle of Nelson. It is located southwest of Camp Forlorn Hope and east of Novac. Background Origins Nelson's history dates back to the 18th century, most notably due to the discovery of gold and silver in the Eldorado Canyon. Similar to many mining towns in the area, by the middle of the 20th century, the mines were depleted and Nelson became a ghost town.History of Nelson, NV. In the decades following Great War, the town and surrounding area were reinhabited by wastelanders, attempting to capitalize on any remaining resources.Rose of Sharon Cassidy: " " "Where's the mine from here?" " " (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue) NCR occupation In 2281, the New California Republic occupied the town and established a military camp. The area was of high value due to its strategic location, between Camp Forlorn Hope and Camp Searchlight.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.417-418: "'6.02 Camp Forlorn Hope'' After NCR captured Hoover Dam, it took them a while to fully reinforce the river to the south. The first camp that was established was Camp Forlorn Hope; an improvised mess of tin shacks, salvaged rubble from Boulder City, tents, and lots of sandbags, it is the most pathetic-looking of all NCR's camps, but the one that sees the most action. It only exists at all because of the natural spring there (in fact the camp is named for the spring). Recently, Caesar's Legion captured NCR's logistical/planning forces in the ruins of the small, ruined town of Nelson, a disaster that has disrupted Forlorn's Hopes attempts to patrol the western coast of the river. Graveyard of No Hope A nickname some in the camp whisper about the collection of graves of the fallen, on a two-tiered promontory behind the shacks, overlooking the Colorado River. Shoot the Bloatflies in the area for sport. Due to the height disadvantage, attack from here only if you plan to be stealthy." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.418-419: ''"6.06 Nelson''' ''Nelson was a second NCR outpost, as the Republic slowly gained ground along the Colorado River to stem the tide of the Legion's advancement across Arizona. But Caesar struck back, razing Nelson, and capturing any NCR troopers that weren't executed or shot, and crucified them as an example of barbarism; to crush the NCR morale." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Shortly after the NCR occupation, the Legion launched an offensive lead by Decanus Dead Sea and successfully pushed the NCR forces back.The Courier: "Tell me about Nelson." Hanlon: "Nelson was barely set up. We had a big stretch of unprotected land between Forlorn Hope and Searchlight, and Nelson was the solution. A named Dead Sea took the place and caused a lot of damage." (Hanlon's dialogue) The two nearest NCR strongholds had either recently also fallen to the Legion or lacked sufficient reinforcements to mount a counter-offensive. The town has remained under Legion control ever since.The Courier: "What happened here?" Milo: "Troopers tried moving down from Forlorn Hope because we got this big gap between there and Searchlight. Turns out we were spread too thin. We took our sweet ass time setting up in Nelson and the Legion managed to hop over the Colorado and attack before things were settled." (Milo's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Under orders from Caesar to demoralize troops in the area, Dead Sea has ordered the execution of remaining NCR troopers. This includes the crucifixion of several individuals in the center of town, within sight of surrounding NCR forces.The Courier: "You're demoralizing the enemy by leaving them alone?" Dead Sea: " " (Dead Sea's dialogue) In addition, since taking Nelson, Dead Sea has led assaults against Camp Forlorn Hope to the north with two contubernia.The Courier: "Why haven't you attacked the enemy?" Dead Sea: " attacked the enemy. I led the assault on Nelson with two contubernia against twice our number.|{offended} }} this position. Our mere presence this side of the Colorado humiliates and demoralizes the enemy.|{justifying yourself} }}" (Dead Sea's dialogue) Layout Nelson rests on a mesa on the western side of the Eldorado Canyon, enclosed by what remains of State Route 165. The mining camp and town itself is enclosed by a chainlink fence and surrounded by bunkers made from sandbags. The tallest point in Nelson lies up a hill on the northern edge of town where Legion soldiers monitor the area from an overlook. The NCR has established a roadblock on the road leading to Nelson. The town itself is centered around an open-air courtyard, now decorated with three crucified NCR troopers. Surviving houses line the perimeter, used for a variety of purposes, including storage, an armory, mess hall, and housing. A small fortified position on the terrace below the town overlooks the Colorado River, with three graves nearby. A pair of barracks face the center of town. The barracks to the west contain the bodies of two NCR troopers and the eastern barracks contain another deceased NCR trooper as well as two recruit legionaries and their leader, Dead Sea. Notable loot * Liberator - Unique machete, carried by Dead Sea in the eastern barracks. * Nuka-Cola Victory - In the Nelson house west of the barracks, behind the fridge. * NCR dogtags are found on all dead NCR soldiers. * C-4 plastic explosive with detonator - In a footlocker at the NCR roadblock with Ranger Milo. Related quests * Back in Your Own Backyard * Restoring Hope * We Are Legion Notes * Nelson will periodically be attacked by a squad of three NCR troopers armed with caravan shotguns from Camp Forlorn Hope. Unless the player character has already killed most of the Nelson guards, the legionaries will be able to easily repulse the attack. This may trigger when visiting Nelson after starting the Restoring Hope quest. * A generator can be found near the barracks that Dead Sea resides in. Turning it off will turn off the lights on the telephone poles. This can most easily be seen at night. * The surrounding mountains make the garrison in Nelson very susceptible to sniper fire. A player character with a silenced sniper rifle and decent Guns and Sneak skills can easily take out the entire camp without direct confrontation. * If the Courier manages to annihilate all the legionaries in Nelson, the soldiers at Camp Forlorn Hope will talk about the player character freeing Nelson. * After Nelson has been liberated from the Legion, the NCR guards there will have the same dialogue as the troopers in Camp Forlorn Hope. * Killing Dead Sea silently and talking to the legionaries outside they may cause them to comment that Nelson was slaughtered to the last man even though they're still alive. Appearances Nelson appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Nelson is based on the real world location of Nelson, Nevada. * Megan Parks was responsible for layout, prop placement, decoration, terrain shaping, and vistas in this location.Megan Parks' portfolio * As with Camp Forlorn Hope, there is a number of cut content at Nelson. Firstly, there are several markers around the central campfire, as with Forlorn Hope. These control the enabling/disabling of various groups of NPCs. Of particular interest is VNelsonDeadTroopersMarker, which enables several dead NCR troopers in the area (most of which are placed on top of land mines). This is unused in the final game and the dead troops are never seen (despite the Legion boasting of recently massacring them). * There is also a second marker called VNelsonExtraNPCMarker that enables a great number of extra Legion NPCs. It is unclear why these were left disabled, other than either to improve frame rate or fix memory problems on consoles. Looking at the game's code, these NPCs are supposed to be disabled after talking to Dead Sea in certain situations. His dialogue script individually disables some of the NPCs tied to these markers. However, this does not actually work, as NPCs with enable states tied to other objects can only be enabled/disabled if the parent object is itself enabled/disabled. Bugs * After the NCR has spawned and the Legionaries are gone, there may be 3 Legionaries running into each other in front of the campfire. * When completing a quest for Dead Sea, sometimes when leaving Nelson, near the guard tower facing Forlorn Hope, the Legion guards may attack the player character regardless of reputation. Killing them results in a loss of reputation. If this occurs, reload a save, circumventing the Legion soldiers. * Instead of three NCR troopers attacking Nelson, a group of roughly twelve may attack. They will kill any Legion soldiers or mongrels outside, and then stand in a circle in the center of the town. * Sometimes the NCR soldiers that are "tied up" are simply standing in front of the crosses. They appear to be "untied" but still need to be untied. Gallery NelsonFNV1.jpg|View over Nelson from the south NelsonFNV4.jpg|View from the north NelsonFNV2.jpg|A campfire in Nelson Back in your own Backyard.jpg|NCR soldiers crucified by the Legion NelsonFNV3.jpg|Crosses after removing the soldiers NelsonFNV5.jpg NelsonFNV6.jpg NelsonFNV7.jpg|Close-up of the water tower NelsonFNV8.jpg|Flagpole and outpost on the west side of Nelson References Category:Nelson Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Nelson es:Nelson fi:Nelson it:Nelson ru:Нельсон uk:Нельсон zh:尼尔森